Takeshi Hongo (Neo KR World)
|faction = ????|category = Kamen Riders}} In an alternate reality, Takeshi Hongo '(本郷猛, ''Hongō takeshi), and later, ''Kamen Rider (仮面ライダー, Kamen raidā) is originally an innocent human being who gets captured by the mysterious, villainous organization known as Shocker and turns into a cyborg, meant to be their ultimate weapon, but instead becomes their enemy and the protector of humanity. Front Information Initially a man who attends college for 4 years to obtain his PhD to become a doctor, Takeshi Hongo's amazing skills are secretly looked upon by an evil organization known as Shocker. Shocker captures him and modifies him into a cyborg, which is Shocker's first ever cyborg. However, Hongo's inner willpower and heroic heart prevents him from changing, allowing him to control himself entirely and act upon his own. He uses this to fight Shocker for a couple of months, and save any humans lives he is capable of saving. He takes up the role of Kamen Rider, his masked disguise or superhero name, in which he chooses this name because he believes he is a masked hero who fights in the darkness. He officially takes the role of Kamen Rider when he obtains his motorcycle, and sets this name as a lineage to anyone who desires to take it so that his title can be carried on when Shocker is defeated, and more evil arises. Biography Born on August 15th, 1948, Takeshi Hongo is a young man born with extraordinary abilities. He has an IQ of 195, can adopt any form of combat (as he mastered martial arts in a rather fast time), and has an amazing physical prowess. When he was a child and throughout his early teenage years, Takeshi lost both of his parents at different times. His father was murdered, while his mother died in a car crash. This left him to be found and adopted by a young man known as Tobei Tachibana, who becomes his life partner. W.I.P Personality Initially, Takeshi Hongo is a timid and shy man, but is unaware of his extraordinary abilities that he possessed and developed at birth. He usually impressed everyone around him, which made him a very likable person and caused him to be much more social through his high school years. He became very well known when he went to college, expressing his abilities more. In this time he is a sweet, kind, and compassionate man who isn't afraid to show some competition. He knows of his abilities, but is surprisingly not cocky about them at all. Inside him lies a heroic and noble heart willing to help with anyone who is in need. He loved to help with the sickly. When he initially becomes Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo is very afraid and scared, and has no clue as to what he is. He learns that he is a cyborg and has an uncontrollable urge to hurt anything he sees. This causes his heroic side to suspend, but it shows that he is clearly trying to gain control. He later does succeed in this. When he does succeed, Takeshi Hongo is more curious that afraid. He learns that he has cybernetic implants inside him and is in a highly technologically advanced armored suit. As the story progresses, Takeshi Hongo goes through some life questioning about his purpose after he is freed, and later goes into intense self loathing. This unfortunately causes Takeshi to leave his old life completely, forget about those he met and had relationships with, and clearly had nobody who he truly loved, seeing his parents were the only one he had. He had to start a completely new chapter. However, he soon learns and realizes that he must take this purpose. At this point, Takeshi Hongo's character darkens, and he is no longer who he used to be. When not disguised, he is a man who speaks very few words, and wants others to stay away from him as possible. He consistently thinks about his struggle against Shocker and wants to destroy them. This causes him to be extremely introverted and no longer sociable. When transformed as Kamen Rider, his heroic side is definitely portrayed out more. He expresses his concern for the hurt and tries to save whoever he can, help those in need, and get whoever is in danger out of the scene. He is intensely focused on taking out any threat he sees, and punish them for hurting the innocent. Eventually Takeshi does develop, while still keeping his dark character, when not transformed he portrays a very optimistic side to his personality to the point where it becomes his philosophy. He becomes more sociable and more extroverted, and when he doesn't have to worry about Shocker, he goes to live a normal human life for the time being. Going back to his old days, he begins to help with the disorded/disabled and sickly, and generally help anyone who needs help. Takeshi Hongo is extremely determined and focused on Shocker, and will try his absolute hardest to destroy them and keep them away from innocent lives. Appearance Takeshi Hongo is Japanese-American. He stands at 5'11. He has a light black beard and has black sharp hair that stretches forwards. He has dark brown eyes. For his clothing, he almost always appears in a deep black motorcycle jacket with hardly visible highlights that are dark green. He wears deep black jeans as well, and wears black shoes. He wears a silver necklace around his neck with a Shocker pendant. He also wears deep black leather gloves on both of his hands. He wears a white shirt under his motorcycle jacket. In his secondary attire, he can appear in a suit. Relationships Takeshi's Father Takeshi's father was Takeshi Hongo's biggest role model, and a mentor figure. Both of them loved each other very much and treated each other well. He always took on his father's own philosophy and tried to replicate the actions and feelings that he had in himself. He deeply loved him and regrets his demise after a heated argument they had on Takeshi's future. He tries to live up to his father's name. Takeshi's Mother Takeshi's mother acted as a peace figure to Takeshi. In times of rough and difficult experiences, Takeshi would look and go to his mother, as she signified everything was going to alright, and that he should keep going. Takeshi's mother was Takeshi's source of inner strength, to keep going when the odds were stacked against him. When she died in a car accident, it equally devastated Takeshi as it did with his father's death. Tobei Tachibana Tobei Tachibana becomes Takeshi's life partner. He was discovered by him when Takeshi was 15, as Tobei was 23 at this time. He eventually also becomes a singular parental figure altogether when he had no parents. Both of them truly feel for each other with their same experiences, and always try to protect each other's backs. Abilities and Forms |-|Human= Human form *'Combat' - Takeshi is capable of combat. *'Master of Martial Arts' - Takeshi mastered martial arts in a very fast timespan. *'Peak Human Strength' - Takeshi's strength was greater than the finest human athlete. *'Peak Human Speed' - Takeshi's speed was greater than the finest human athlete. *'Peak Human Stamina' - Takeshi's stamina was greater than the finest human athlete. *'Peak Human Intelligence' - Takeshi intelligence was greater than the finest human athlete. *'Peak Human Agility' - Takeshi' agility was greater than the finest human athlete. *'Peak Human Reflexes' - Takeshis reflexes was greater than the finest human athlete. *'Peak Human Equilibrium' - Takeshi's equilibrium was greater than the finest human athlete. *'Indomitable Will' - Takeshi has the highest form of willpower that has no limits. He is completely free from all forms of evil. **'Will Empowerment' - Takeshi's willpower can become stronger. If his willpower is driven into in emotion, his abilities and abilities will be amplified many times over that gains dominance over his opponents, and possibly unlocking new skills. |-|Cyborg= Cyborg His current untransformed state, when Takeshi Hongo was modified into a cyborg, all of his natural abilities were amplified, causing him to be much stronger than he was formerly. *'Combat' - Takeshi Hongo is capable of combat. *'Enhanced Strength' - Takeshi Hongo has enhanced strength. *'Enhanced Speed' - Takeshi Hongo has enhanced speed. *'Enhanced Stamina' - Takeshi has enhanced stamina. *'Enhanced Durability' - Takeshi has enhanced durability. *'Enhanced Intelligence' - Takeshi has enhanced intelligence. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - Takeshi has enhanced reflexes. *'Enhanced Agility' - Takeshi has enhanced agility. *'Enhanced Senses' - Takeshi has enhanced senses. *'Indomitable Will' - Takeshi has the highest form of willpower that has no limits. He is completely free from all forms of evil. **'Will Empowerment' - Takeshi's willpower can become stronger. If his willpower is driven into in emotion, his abilities and abilities will be amplified many times over that gains dominance over his opponents, and possibly unlocking new skills. *'Enhanced Equilibrium' - Takeshi has enhanced equilibrium. *'Enhanced Immunity System' - His cybernetic implants enabled his immune system to be highly tolerant and almost invulnerable to all forms of contaminants. *'Enhanced Vision' - Takeshi has enhanced vision. **'Night Vision' - Takeshi can see perfectly in the night, able to locate and position his eyes to anything in the night. *'Electrokinetic Immunity' - Takeshi is immune to electricity. *'Pyrokinetic Resistance' - Takeshi can survive intense levels of heat. *'Hydrokinetic Immunity' - Takeshi is immune to water. |-|Transformed= ''Kamen Rider' By using the Typhoon to transform, all of Takeshi's stats and abilities are far more powerful than before in his past forms, including his cyborg form. This form is known as Kamen Rider. Takeshi appears in a futuristic, dark green armored suit. The suit has an obvious grasshopper motif to it. There is some leather on the suit, specifically around the arms, legs, and shoulders, similar to Kamen Rider Drive's suit. Originally there was no neck cape around the neck area, but Takeshi put it there himself in the stained blood of an innocent that he failed to protect. It has since faded to dark red. There is also some slight red colors on the armor as well. The chest area is a dark silver-plated armored six pack. On the eyes are two big, red glowing eyes that have lines at the end of them extending all the way to the back of the suit and back. There are two silver-red antennae on the head of the helmet. The suit itself is also bulky, similar to Kamen Rider 1's Power Up suit. *'Supernatural Combat' - Kamen Rider's combat skills are amplified many times over. *'Master of Martial Arts' -Kamen Rider keeps his mastered martial arts abilities. *'Supernatural Strength' - Kamen Rider has the second form of supernatural strength. He is able to lift battleships to massive air-crafts. *'Supernatural Speed' - Kamen Rider has the lowest form of supernatural speed. He is capable of traveling at maximum speeds beyond Mach 5. *'Supernatural Stamina' - Kamen Rider has supernatural stamina. *'Supernatural Durability' - Kamen Rider can withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually almost all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining bad injury. *'Enhanced Intelligence' - Kamen Rider's previous intelligence is amplified, but not enough to be supernatural. *'Supernatural Senses' - Kamen Rider has supernatural senses. *'Supernatural Agility' - Kamen Rider has supernatural agility. *'Supernatural Equilibrium' - Kamen Rider has supernatural equilibrium. *'Supernatural Immunity System' - Kamen Rider is invulnerable to all forms of contaminants. *'Supernatural Reflexes' - Kamen Rider has supernatural reflexes. He can detect and avoid mostly anything within his reach. *'Electrokinetic Immunity' - Kamen Rider is immune to electricity. *'Enhanced Pyrokinetic Resistance' - Kamen Rider's pyrokinetic resistance is enhanced. *'Hydrokinetic Immunity' - Kamen Rider is immune to water. *'Supernatural Vision' - Kamen Rider's vision is further enhanced to supernatural levels. **'Supernatural Night Vision' - Kamen Rider can see virtually anything that was too bleak or extremely dark for him to see. *'Indomitable Will' - Kamen Rider has the highest form of willpower that has no limits. He is completely free from all forms of evil. **'Will Empowerment' - Kamen Rider's willpower can become stronger. If his willpower is driven into in emotion, his abilities and abilities will be amplified many times over that gains dominance over his opponents, and possibly unlocking new skills. *'Energy Reduction' - Kamen Rider can reduce and cancel almost all forms of energy used at him. *'Techniques' - **'Rider Kick' - Takeshi's signature move. From inside his body, the cybernetic implants start whirring with wind and produce immense power and electricity. The bio-electricity in his body exerts in purple electricity. It then travels all the way down to his right foot and it charges with a purple, shining aura as well. Once jumped and rocketed down from the air, it creates an immense explosion when in contact with the opponent, as all of the power is traveled and imported into the opponent's body instead, which causes them to explode. **'Full Power Rider Kick' - W.I.P Trivia *Takeshi is the first character of the Neo Rider World *The Neo Rider World's current year is 1971. Category:Humans Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gojiran)